Kiss or treat
by Edward Creed
Summary: Bien que son costume trois pièces ne puisse rivaliser avec celui de la personne en face de lui, Kouki était là, assis sur cette chaise très confortable avec son petit-ami, dans cette douce ambiance de Halloween. / AkaFuri, relation préétablie, fluff.


**Auteur :** Edward Creed

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Rating :** K+, je dirais. Fluff, romance.

**Résumé :** Bien que son costume trois pièces ne puisse rivaliser avec celui de la personne en face de lui, Kouki était là, assis sur cette chaise très confortable avec son petit-ami, dans cette douce ambiance de Halloween.

**Note :** Bonjour, nouvelle sur le fandom, je vous offre cet OS, qui apparemment, je cite, est "cichouuuuuuuuuu", donc maintenant, c'est à vous d'en juger. o/ J'espère qu'il sera à votre goût. :)

Alors, ce machin, qui normalement aurait dû être là pour Halloween, sera finalement pour Halloween _et pour_ l'anniversaire de ma bêta, Momo. :3 Je suis grave en retard, mais osef parce que Momo-d'amour (je pouvais pas résister, ça me faisait trop penser à une pomme d'amour alors voilàà *bam*) est super contente, même si c'est avec du retard huhu. x3

**Remerciement :** À Moira-chan pour m'avoir corrigé ce one-shot, et pour m'avoir donné son avis dessus huhu. :3 Merciiiii ! o/

* * *

><p>Il ne savait plus vraiment comme ils en étaient arrivés là, dans ce restaurant, vêtus de leur plus beau costume – bien que son trois pièces ne puisse rivaliser avec celui de l'homme assis en face de lui.<p>

C'était parti d'une invitation, juste comme ça, d'un sourire gêné et heureux, puis d'un _oui_ presque timide. Après tout, Kouki ne s'était toujours pas habitué aux invitations subites de son petit ami, parce que celui-ci le prenait toujours au dépourvu. Il lui prenait toujours les doigts, le regard fixe sur ceux-ci, caressait d'un geste tendre du pouce le dos de sa main, puis levait ses deux grands yeux vairons qu'il adorait vers lui, le déstabilisant par la même occasion.

Et maintenant, ils se retrouvaient là, dans cette salle qui les séparait des autres invités – eux-mêmes dans une de ces pièces. Au début, lorsque le serveur déguisé de son masque de citrouille était venu les voir et les avait escortés jusqu'ici, Furihata avait été surpris, n'étant jamais venu dans un restaurant de ce genre. Surpris et à la fois agréablement heureux ; parce qu'Akashi avait pensé au fait qu'il aurait sûrement préféré se retrouver en tête à tête avec lui, plutôt qu'entouré de gens susceptibles de parler dans leur dos. Alors il était tout simplement joyeux de se retrouver là, assis sur cette chaise très confortable, dans cette ambiance douce de Halloween, face à l'homme qu'il aimait, un verre de jus de tomate en main, semblable à du sang.

"Tu ne manges pas, Kouki ?" lui demanda Akashi, qui le regardait du coin de l'œil tout en coupant sa viande de ses couverts qu'il tenait avec grâce. "Ton plat va refroidir."

"Hum, si, excuse-moi. J'étais dans mes pensées," répondit le brun sur un ton désolé, posant son verre désormais presque vide sur la table, et prenant sa cuillère, commençant à manger sa soupe à la citrouille – plat du jour du restaurant.

Kouki ferma les yeux, et savoura le contenu de son bol, sentant les fins morceaux de citrouille fondre sur sa langue. Il n'avait jamais goûté à ce légume, mais désormais qu'il en mangeait ce plat, il le regrettait presque. Il se demandait si sa mère serait d'accord de lui faire des plats comme celui-ci – bien qu'il sache déjà qu'elle dirait oui, parce que sa mère était tout simplement trop gentille pour lui dire non, et parce qu'elle adorait lui faire goûter de nouvelles choses. Finalement, une petite pression sur sa main le fit revenir sur terre, et il regarda l'homme devant lui, sans comprendre.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, Kouki ?" Akashi caressa du bout des doigts la main du jeune homme, avant de reprendre. "Tu es dans tes pensées depuis que le serveur nous a apporté nos plats."

Furihata réalisa son erreur, s'en voulut d'inquiéter Seijuurou et se traita d'idiot une bonne dizaine de fois dans ses pensées – et bien qu'il eût fortement envie de se cogner dans le mur magnifiquement peint à sa gauche, il se promit de ne pas le faire. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Akashi, et il avait beau dire qu'il les adorait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les aimer un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il les contemplait.

"Tes yeux... sont magnifiques, Sei," pensa-t-il haut et fort sans vraiment s'en rendre compte ; et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il venait de dire. "Ah- Je-"

Pourtant, lorsqu'il vit le micro-sourire sur le visage d'Akashi, et qu'il remarqua la petite lueur pétillante qui faisait briller les yeux vairons du roux à chaque fois qu'il appréciait un compliment, Kouki finit par abandonner d'essayer de s'expliquer, et sourit tendrement, entremêlant ses doigts avec ceux de l'Empereur.

"Sei," commença-t-il après avoir repris une cuillère de sa soupe. "Happy Halloween."

"Happy Halloween, Kouki," lui répondit-il, un micro-sourire à peine visible sur le visage.

Tout de suite après, une musique douce de piano se mit en route, et une petite cloche sonna les vingt-deux heures. Surpris, Furihata regarda son petit ami, et s'en voulut un peu d'avoir été dans ses pensées quelques minutes avant, alors qu'Akashi avait fait en sorte que leur soirée à tous les deux soit parfaite. Il resserra sa prise sur les doigts du roux, et se promit de tout faire pour que la fin de cette magnifique nuit se passe le mieux possible.

"Merci," sortit Kouki, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres, les yeux à moitié clos, le visage serein.

C'était dans ces moments-là.

Dans ces moments de bonheur, que Furihata doutait de lui, se demandant souvent s'il était assez bien pour la personne qui lui faisait face ; parce qu'après tout, si on le regardait bien de la tête aux pieds, il n'était pas vraiment une personne intéressante ou quelqu'un qui ferait tourner les filles après son passage dans la rue, parce que finalement, il n'était qu'une personne banale comme une autre – tout le contraire de cet homme roux aux yeux vairons d'une couleur or et rubis magnifique. Il doutait souvent de lui, se posant en permanence des questions idiotes auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponses, et pourtant, sans vraiment le savoir et le voir, à cet instant, il n'aurait eu qu'à lever les yeux vers Seijuurou pour comprendre pourquoi celui-ci l'avait choisi, et pas quelqu'un d'autre.

Il n'aurait eu qu'à lever les yeux vers Seijuurou pour voir les yeux vairons qu'il adorait, aimait, le regarder avec toute la tendresse que pouvait contenir ce monde.

"Kouki," l'appela le roux, soudainement à ses côtés. "Ne pense qu'à moi, Kouki."

Un petit baiser sur le front, une petite caresse sur la nuque, et les doutes venaient de s'envoler, tels des oiseaux prenant leur envol avant de se mettre à virevolter dans les airs.

Il se sentait bien. Il ne voulait plus jamais le quitter. Il voulait rester avec lui pour toujours. Qu'ils soient ensemble à jamais.

* * *

><p>Après qu'ils aient terminé de manger, ils parlèrent un peu – ou du moins, Furihata parla et Akashi l'écouta d'une oreille attentive. Puis, voyant l'heure tardive, ils avaient décidé d'aller payer – bien que ce soit le roux qui ait sorti sa carte bleue devant le regard honteux de son petit ami.<p>

Et maintenant, ils étaient dans une rue, à marcher main dans la main, éclairés par les lampadaires, une petite brise fraîche et agréable faisant virevolter leurs cheveux par moment, tandis que Kouki faisait une moue craquante, se sentant encore honteux de ne pas avoir pu payer sa part.

"Ne fais pas cette tête. Tu m'inviteras la prochaine fois, si tu veux."

Pour réponse, le brun ne fit que hocher la tête, retrouvant le sourire, ayant sûrement une idée de l'endroit où il aimerait emmener le roux.

Le trajet dura une bonne trentaine de minutes, et ils profitèrent ensemble du calme de la nuit, et du calme apaisant qui s'était installé entre eux deux. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la maison de Furihata, et se regardèrent, ne voulant pas vraiment se quitter.

Alors, tout doucement, avec tendresse, Seijuurou caressa de son pouce le dos de la main de Furihata, et il leva son regard or et rubis vers celui-ci, le prenant au dépourvu.

"Kouki," commença-t-il, un micro-sourire apparaissant sur son visage. "Un baiser ou un sort ?"

"Je- !" Les yeux écarquillés par la demande, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine – de gêne et d'impatience à la fois -, Kouki ne savait pas quoi répondre, bien qu'à l'intérieur de son esprit, une voix chantonne _un baiser, un baiser _sans qu'il ne puisse la faire taire.

Il voulut répondre, avoir un baiser, sentir Seijuurou contre lui, et pouvoir poser une de ses mains sur sa nuque et l'autre sur sa joue, mais rien qu'en imaginant la scène, l'esprit de Furihata s'embrouilla, et il répondit la première chose qui lui vint :

"Un sort !"

Avant de finalement vouloir se cogner la tête contre le mur à sa droite en se traitant de _boulet pas fini _; et bref Furihata s'en voulait déjà.

Il voulut dire quelque chose, parler, mais les dents de Seijuurou lui mordant son cou sensible lui coupa le souffle, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ses mains agrippèrent les épaules du roux, un fin sourire prenant finalement forme sur son visage.

Ah, non, vraiment.

Kouki ne savait plus vraiment comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Reviews ? =)<p> 


End file.
